Why Did You Protect Me?
by Youkai Of Hearts
Summary: Naruto’s POV of what he thought when Sasuke tried to protect him in episode 18, also it’s a spoiler so for those of you who haven’t watched up to this episode don’t, and I don’t wanna get flamed for spoiling… NaruSasu nothing graphic!


**NARUTO**

_Summary: Naruto's POV of what he thought when Sasuke tried to protect him in episode 18, also it's a spoiler so for those of you who haven't watched up to this episode don't, and I don't wanna get flamed for spoiling…_

**Why Did You Protect Me?**

**Naruto****'****s POV**

I couldn't move, I couldn't keep conscious enough to continue the fight, I wanted to jump back in an help you, but I couldn't at the time, my body was holding me down like a heavy boulder, I felt helpless that I couldn't help you Sasuke. You were always better than me, always smarter, that just made me angry with myself.

All these thoughts continued to spiral around my head, are you okay? Is that guy with the goofy mask still there? Am I even alive, are you even alive, I wanted to push myself up but no matter how much I wanted to I continued to lie there like a corpse. I can't stay unconscious forever, I have to help you.

Sasuke I have to Help You!!

"S-Sasuke…" I whispered, but I couldn't get a reply, I must've spoken very low for you not to hear me. I tried to move my fingers but even they wouldn't move. I wanted to get up and shout but even I couldn't do it.

Suddenly, I felt an arm wrapping itself around my waist as I felt my body being lifted up, Sasuke was that you? I couldn't tell but it must've been you, who would, I barely think that Kakashi or Sakura would lift me because they were facing Zabuza. I couldn't help but make a little moan, I don't know why though, maybe it's because I wasn't use to being picked up or touched before, especially by you.

I opened my eyes, everything looked a bit blurry, I couldn't see anything properly, All I could see where the needles on the ground, I begun to panic a bit, wondering what was happening and where I was, but I couldn't keep them open for long, I just couldn't, they begun to slowly close once more.

"W-what's happening? Sasuke…" I whispered, he mustn't have heard me because he was busy trying to calculate that guys movements. I coughed, feeling blood sliding down my cheek, I felt myself being gently placed back down unto the concrete, your hand was clutched unto my stomach as you placed me down, I couldn't help but make a little yelp, at that time I wanted to tell you to let me go, I didn't ask for you're help.

I didn't ask you to save me, and yet, I was thankful, but I was desperate to help you!

I could hear you breathing now…what's going on Sasuke, what's happening, I wanted to know, but I couldn't find my voice to ask. I could find the strength to push myself up.

Sasuke…are you alright? I wondered why I was even worrying about a jerk like you, of course you would be alright, yet, I was worried, I was starting to panic, What's going on Sasuke?!

Something was wrong wasn't there? Something's happening isn't there? I could hear it, I could hear the sounds of rushing footsteps and drawn Kunai's, what's happening Sasuke? Was he attacking you? No, the sound was coming a little closer, closer to me, then…

_**Clash!!**_

"Agh!!" Sasuke!! What happened? Did you get hit? Did you get hurt? Sasuke…

"EERGH!! AGH!!" I heard you scream with anger, as I heard a hard kick; you kicked him out of the way huh? I-I knew you would be okay, Sasuke, it doesn't take an attack like that to get you down…

I could feel my fingers moving now, I could feel my strength coming back to me, I slowly lifted my head up as I opened my eyes, turning it towards you, my vision was still blurry before I could see, before I could see him, that guy with the mask sprawled out unto the ground and then I could see you're foot.

"Y-You always get in the way Naruto…" I heard you say, but still there was something about that voice that didn't sound right, you voice sounded, exhausted, tired and almost sounds like:-

"It never fails"

**You Were Close To Death**

"Sasuke you did it you beat him!! Huh?!" I looked up, but then I saw you, I saw what has been done, all those needles were sticking out of you're body, every one of them piercing ever pin point of it…

I couldn't believe it, I couldn't believe what I was seeing, were you…were you trying to…you slowly turned you're head back at me with that smirk laced on you're lips as you made a weak chuckle

"You should see the look on you're face…" the wheezing coming out of them was more than enough for me to know what you were up too…

"Y-you look like a total loser…" my eyes continued to widen until they look like diner plates, Sasuke, were you trying to…protect me? Why would you do a stupid thing like that?!

I pushed myself up as I begun to speak "W-Why did you…save me…?" Why did you do it Sasuke? I thought you hated me? So Why?

"Why did you do it?" I wouldn't dream of anyone saving me like that, especially from you? You still kept you're gaze on me as you replied; those black eyes still placed unto me as I flinched at the very words you spoke

"I-I don't know why?" You looked forward, Sasuke what were you thinking?!

"I just did!" you said sharply. You stood there for a couple of minutes not making a sound, not saying word, I thought you must've been deep in thought, then you dropped you head down as I heard you making a sound, were you grinning? Why Sasuke?

At this point I was confused, and angry at you "Y-you…" I looked at you, that raven black hair, that symbol of the Uchia clan printed on the back of you're shirt, I was surprised that you still had the strength to even stand…

"I hated you" if you hated me Sasuke, then why did you even bothered with saving me? I didn't mind getting attacked, I didn't mind getting those needles piercing into my back, those words made me sick, those very words that left you're mouth and yet the actions that defied the words you said.

I stood up firmly as I clenched my fist tightly "Why? It doesn't make any sense…why, why did you protect me!!" Sasuke I don't understand, this just made me angrier with myself, and I was being fuelled by my anger to continue the discussion. You made another sound as you lifted you're head; I just gasped, w-were you smiling? Why were you smiling Sasuke?

My fist on my left side shivered, until I made it go into a tightening grip. I begun to growl as I snapped at him angrily:-

"I didn't ask for this!! I didn't ask for you to save me!!"

"I…I don't know…my body just moved…there was no time to think" you then gasped as you started to topple backwards "L-Loser…" you moaned, I jumped as I moved in, catching you before you touched the hard cold concrete, you're head falling into my lap, I held the back of you're head with one hand, touching the roughness of you're raven black hair, seeing the scratches and cuts that you got from that attack.

"Sasuke!!" I shrieked as I held you in my grasp, you looked awfully weak that it made my chest churn inside me, I froze as I saw the look in you're eyes, the look of dull black, whites eyes.

"H-He's still out there…" you said forcefully, you're eyes were filling full of sorrow and pain. Sasuke…

"M-my brother" you whispered, my eyes were still locked unto yours, I, I don't know why though, they just seem to hypnotise you whenever I stared into them.

"I promised myself…I'd stay alive…until, I'd kill him" kill you're brother? You had a brother? A deep despair begun to rise in my gut. I was so deep in my thoughts about why you wanted to kill him? Why?

"Naruto…" your hand was slowly reaching up to me "Don't let…" Sasuke, you're not…you wouldn't…you wouldn't dare…Sasuke don't…

"You're dream die" my eyes went into complete horror as I looked at you, you didn't mean that, you didn't just say that? Sasuke!! You're hand suddenly fell unto you're stomach, where you're blue t-shirt was wrapping it. I looked at you're eyes…

Sasuke…please…please don't close you're eyes…you're stronger than that…don't…it…it can't end like this…not for you…It can't end like this, It just can't!! You then closed you're eyes, as you're head then fallen limply on my side, no, Sasuke, don't…don't leave us here…don't leave…

Tears begun to swell in my eyes, I couldn't get over it, I hated myself, I cursed myself that I couldn't wake up sooner, if only I hadn't, if only I hadn't been so stupid and attacked from the outside instead of getting stuck in here then you wouldn't have been like this, I dragged you close than me, giving you a hug, I gripped unto you're shoulder as I quivered. I clenched it tightly as I cried.

Why did it hurt so much? Why did you have to leave us now? Why Sasuke, I thought you were stronger than that!! Sasuke…

"_Sasuke…_" I whimpered as I dug my head unto his chest, it just hurt so much, the pain stabbed me in the chest over and over again like a kunai, it was worse than last time, not only did you protect me again, but also you died in my arms, I couldn't bare it, I asked for a mission like this, this is what I wished for?

For a mission that caused me to lose someone like you? Sasuke, I don't want to lose you…

"_Don't go Sasuke, please don't die…" _I whispered sorrowfully and painfully, my throat choking, refusing to let me say those words, this can't end…

_Sasuke, Please don't leave us behind_

**End**

_**Youkai Of Hearts: **__I just felt like doing a little fic revolving around Naruto and his thoughts on why Sasuke protected him…I just thought about doing something like this so I could get it off my chest, man it feels good to let it out, I'm stuck on __**Broken Hearts and Torn Up Letters, **__Anyone willing to lend me a hand?_


End file.
